Shooting stars You're my sky
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Silly, it's not the sky I love. Riku and Sora. How do you know what love is, when you've never been loved before. Is it the feeling in your stomach, the accidental touch of hands. Or perhaps, you've never needed to know. But I do. I need love. I need you.


I don't love the sky, I love you.

Riku would sit silently for almost days on end, watching the sky change, morph into something that will never be able to be fully captured on a camera. And Sora would sit beside him, and stare at the same empty ocean, sure. Sora liked the sky, the clouds, even the gentle rolling of the waves. They were home, but as he watched Riku, as he saw the other's expressions. Something would catch in his throat, then he would quickly turn back to the same empty ocean as twilight rolled towards them.

Somedays, more then others. Sora would be in the usual spot by the palm tree before Riku even arrived, watching the sky wondering, just what Riku saw in those clouds, what was up there that he had missed. Then Riku would come and sit ever so closer to the brunette, of course Sora didn't notice, he was trying to find reason in the sky.

Riku would smile at the thoughtful expression pasted on Sora's face, an expression that was rarely ever used (even in school) and Riku thought that it suited the younger boy, it gave him a different kind of innocence. Not the one that was brought when he put on a funny face and hypoactive mode. But one that could only be seen on days when they sat side by side. Staring at the same sky.

Riku would watch Sora's peaceful yet intrigued expression, before turning back to the sky. He smiled gently, inching ever so closely to Sora. Sora would only glance at his friend that seemed to come closer, but the space had been closed off, as if it had never even existed.

One day, as the sun lowered in the sky, as the two boys sat side to side. Sora decided to ask, seeing the unexplainable expression that had been plastered on Riku's face ever since Sora arrived. Not that Sora knew.

"Riku?" Sora whispered, not really caring that he broke the comfortable silence around them, Riku turned his head slowly. Not for the first time that evening watching the brunette with his usual intence gaze.

"What's up, Sora?" Riku replied heartfully, a smile broke on his face before he even realised it was there.

"Uh, I was just wondering...why do you like the sky so much? I mean, it looks so...empty" Sora answered truthfully, unable to see the beauty. Riku shook his head with a laugh turning back to the sky, the clouds, and the ever setting sun.

"Well, it changes, some days, it's so calm, you could sit out here for ages. Others it becomes violent, but it refrains from doing anything of serious harm, it's almost like a child throwing a trantram. It's huge and endless, filled with many secrets that can never be found out by mere humans. It's always there, reasurring us that we're not alone. You know, it's just one of those mysterious that makes you want to become lost in it, trying fruitlessly to figure out the secrets it doesn't want us to know"

"Wow," Sora breathed, taking another thoughful gaze at the sky. "Yeah, I can see why you love it so much" Riku laughed, his hand 'accidentally' landing on top of Sora's smaller one.

"Silly," Riku replied. "It's not the sky I love" And Sora turned to him, questions that could be seen a mile away rested in his sky blue eyes. "Why do you think I sit here every day? Why do you think I asked you to come? And now you always do. Because-"

"Because we're friends?" Sora asked, completely oblivious to anything Riku was trying to say, Riku smiled and suddenly Sora wondered how they were mere inches apart. "Hey look! A shooting star" Riku turned around and just saw the plain empty sky. Riku turned around to be kissed roughly by a reddening Sora.

Sora pulled away and looked at the sky with more amasument then he could muster. Both Riku and Sora had red cheeks, but neither of them acknowledged it.

"Sorry, I saw the shooting star" Sora muttered. "I had to make a wish"

"Di-Did it come true?" Riku asked, trying to regain his composure. His hand somehow remained on top of Sora's, he just didn't notice Sora was holding it back.

"Well obviously, otherwise you would've pushed me away and yelled at me for being gay" Sora replied honstly, shrugging as if it were nothing.

"I...could never do that to you Sora. Cause then I wouldn't be able to do this" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sora's. Sora waited only a moment before kissing him back. Sora's eyes were closed, but he seemed jumpy.

And for the first time, Riku became more then nervous, he pulled away from Sora.

Sora opened his eyes, and Riku saw them, the pure blue that had replaced the sky long ago.

"You alright?" Riku asked quietly, Sora nodded with a smile. Riku pulled Sora into a hug. Watching as the twilight sky vanished, leaving with it a warm feeling that Riku prayed would stay forever.

"I think I prefer the Earth" Sora joked with a laugh, Riku raised an eyebrow before Sora jumped up and ran off, he turned around and called back. "It changes from day to day, but you know what it is, it's the same thing. Always comforting, yet, it slips right through your fingers, makes you wonder what Earth is. Don't it?" And like that, Sora was racing home. Heart pounding, and a smile that would never leave.

______________________________________________________

Note: Uhh, yeah. Sora Riku, haven't done that for a while...have I even done these two before. I don't know. Oh well. Hope it was, Riku & Sora-y enough for you.


End file.
